This Side Of The Mirror
by Lizalu9
Summary: Link is being Honored at a ceramony. But when Link and Zelda find out what's going on in the twilight realm what can they do to help?
1. Chapter 1 A Hero's Return

Chapter one.

A Hero's Return

Link sped through the field his fingers numbing as he rode. He could see his breath in the air. The moon was high, the air a bitter cold. He rode on leaving castle town far behind him. As he rode home he remembered something.

'Colin.'

Colin had sent him a letter from his home town of Ordon where link had grown up. The letter was full of complements and hopes of him returning soon. Link also recalled a a small page with a drawing on it of himself. Link was surprised by the image on the page. It was well done for Colin's age but he thought it was nice.

Finally he reached tall tree with roof and all that he knew as home. He knew Ilia would have food ready by the time he got back. How ready was Link for real food when he'd been living off of potions, hearts and fairies for the past several weeks.

Onward he rode remembering what it was like to see this place through the eyes of a shadow beast. He remembered how horrifying it was to see their town torn apart by wild creatures of twilight. He remembered seeing dark beasts break through the gate and hurting the childhood friend he now knew as his companion in life.

He rode through the town to the home of the mayor. He then dismounted Epona and walked to the door not bothering to tie Epona to the rail. He knew she wasn't going anywhere. Stepping inside he looked on the wall. He saw a picture of Ilia and him as children.

"Link! Your home!" said Bo standing from his place in his chair.

"Ilia! Come. Your husband has returned." said Bo motioning for link to take a seat on the couch.

"Father is he really?" asked Ilia as she made her way through the house. Upon seeing Link Ilia began to rejoice.

"Link! Finally! Your home! Look at you! You look cold. Do you need a blanket? I'll be right back with one and some soup I've made." said Ilia rushing away once again ready to help him in anyway the moment he arrived.

"Is there enough for me?" Asked Link when Ilia exited.

Of course. She's been making enough for five people since the day you left. She wanted to make sure that when you got back you'd be taken care of."

"Five? Why five?" Link said.

"Colin has been here every day at dinner time to see if your home and she's been making two portions for you in case you were really hungry." Said Bo smiling realizing once again how much like her mother Ilia turned out to be.

"Colin. How has he been since I left?"

"He's fine. Just fine. I think Ilia and Colin are two people who really have a hard time living without you. So, what were you doing on this trip?" asked Bo settling into his chair ready for a good conversation.

"Well, Kakariko had a group of bandits sweep through. They did a lot of trouble so the shawman asked me to take care of it. It took so long because I had to catch up." said Link ready to talk about something more lighthearted.

"link I made some of that soup that Yeto and Yeta sent the recipe for." said Ilia entering with a blanket and soup for Link. He didn't like to admit it but he was cold and seeing Ilia and being home warmed him inside and out.

Just as the bowl of soup was placed in front of Link there was a knocked at the door. They all knew who it was.

"Colin." They said in unison.

"Come in." said Bo.

Colin entered the house looking noticeably happy and excited.

"Hi Link! I saw Epona outside so I knew you were home. How are you Link? Goodness it's cold outside! Did you have a good trip?

"Ha. I'm fine Colin. The trip was fine. What were you up to while I was gone?" said Link.

"Oh me? Not much. I just did my studies. Oh and I filled in for you while you were away at the ranch. It was fun! He paid me too but I didn't spend it because Ilia was saying the other day that the shawman couldn't pay you so I thought you should have it. Here" Said Colin reaching into his pocket pulling out rupees.

"No Colin. That's money you earned. I can't take it from you." said Link gently pushing Colin's hands back toward him.

"But Link, you didn't get any money. Someone has to pay you or it isn't fair."

"Well, you earned that money so if I took it from you, you wouldn't really have gotten paid. That wouldn't be fair either." said Link.

"Oh. I didn't think of that."

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" said Bo knowing what kind of conversation was about to some up.

"Bo! Please don't be ridiculous. I don't know if I should go." said Link.

"Link! You should go. The Princess asked you to go. All of Hyrule will be there! What kind of ceremony would it be if you weren't there?" said Colin.

"True. And besides Link, If she asked you to be there than she might get upset with you and not speak to you anymore." Said Ilia.

"After saving her life I don't think she could do that." said Link.

"You forgot the part where you faught her and ended up electrocuting her multiple times." said Ilia.

"Okay. Fine. I'll go. But I'm not going to like it." said Link.

"Why not?" asked Colin.

"I just don't know if I'm supposed to say anything. I'm not great at public speaking or being in public." said Link already feeling his nervousness climb through his mind.

'The ceremony. I can't wait for this to be over.' Thought Link.


	2. Chapter 2 Bags And Boxes

**Chapter Two**

Link and Ilia arrived back home. Up the ladder they climbed as Ilia climbed the ladder she thought about how wonderful it was to see Link again. It seemed like eternity since she saw him last. He looked as brave and strong as ever still clothed in green, still carrying a sword and shield on his back and still wearing that hat. And yet something was different about him. or was she different? Maybe it was the fact that he was a hero now. Yes that's what it was. He'd changed into a better version of himself and she loved him even more for it.

"Link." said Ilia when they entered the house.

"Yes?" said Link taking the sword, sheath, and shield off of his back and hanging them up by the door.

"Well, i was wondering when we would be leaving for the ceremony?"

"I think tomorrow morning or tonight would be best. What do you think?" He said moving a cup of tea from the kitchen to the living area.

"Tomorrow would be the better option. You do need your rest." said Ilia taking a seat in her chair.

"Alright tomorrow it is." said Link turning to face Ilia.

"Ilia! Link!" called a voice from outside.

"Bah. We just got home!" said link climbing the indoor ladder up to the window calling for Ilia to do the same.

Ilia fallowed Link up and the two looked out the window. There they saw Fado, the father of one of the village children who was taken from Ordon less than a year ago.

"What can we do for you Fado?" asked Ilia speaking before Link got a chance to speak in anger.

"Bo just told everyone the village is going to the ceremony. You need some help getting things ready? We'd be happy to help." said Fado craning his neck to look at the window.

"Sure. Can you find a cart of some sort for us to put supplies on?" said Link turning to climb, or more like slide down the ladder.

"Of course! Beth! Beth come quickly! I need your help with this." said Fado waving both arms in a back and forth motion above his head.

"Yes? Oh. Hello Ilia. How are you?" said Beth looking up at the window.

"Beth. Listen we have to find a cart for Link and Ilia to take for tomorrow's journey." said Fado.

"Oh a trip? How nice! I wish I could go." said Beth glancing toward the ladder that Link was climbing down to meet the two who waited outside.

"Well, why don't you? All of Hyrule is supposed to come. The whole village is attending isn't it?"

"What? Oh Father we're ?" said Beth in moment of excitement.

"Beth dear you should ask your mother before you make plans. I don't mind but ask your mother." said Fado.

"Thank you! I've got to pack!" said Beth as she turned and began to jog toward her parents shop.

"Wait just minute young lady. The cart?'' said Fado.

"Oh right. I'll be back with it." said Beth beginning to jog again.

"That girls mind wanders to much for her own good." said Fado shaking his head and looking down.

''She is young Fado. She'll learn." said Link in a reassuring tone.

"Link, Could come help me pack please? There's lots to do before tomorrow." said Ilia from the platform where a ladder rested on the side.

"I'll be up in a moment." said Link.

Fado and Link stood and talked for a few moments more when Links eye wandered toward the shop Fado and his wife Sara owned. He saw Colin and Talo talking and laughing the way children do. He saw Beth struggling beside the shop trying to pull the cart from the side of the shop to Links house. She tugged and pushed but it wouldn't budge. Colin and Talo noticed this and rushed to her aid. The three struggled once again but the cart still wouldn't move. Colin ran to Link.

"Hi Link. Sorry to bother you. Can I barrow Epona for just a sec?"

"Go ahead" said Link. Link had been teaching Colin to ride a horse. Colin was ready ride alone. Off he went riding at gentle pace. Colin and the others quickly latched the cart to Epona's Bridle. Talo and Beth hopped into the cart and Colin rode Epona back to Links house.

"Here you go Link. We did it ourselves." said Talo.

"Yes I saw. I'm very proud of all of you." said Link.

"Link, us boys of the village talked and we all decided we should learn how to fight and ride horses and stuff." said Colin.

"Yeah, But Colin here is the only one who of us kids who can ride and none of us have any sword skills so... Link we were wondering if you would teach us."

"Teach you to fight?"

"Yeah Link! What if something happens again? We need to know what to do if there's danger! said Talo.

"Talo, don't. Link is too busy to help with this we'll pick it up ourselves. Don't worry Link." said Colin.

"I'm not too busy. I just don't know about young-lings fighting. Swords are not toys. It's something your fathers should teach you."

"Oh." said Talo.

"I have to head inside to help Ilia. We have lots of work to do before tomorrow."

"Oh. We can help you! We'll come up with you and help pack!" said Talo.

"You two should be packing for yourselves. We leave tomorrow." said Link smiling down on the two faces he'd seen grow from infants to small children.

"We're going with you?" said Colin.

"Are we really?" said Talo looking as though he would burst from excitement.

"The whole town is welcome to come." said Link. Then Beth finally spoke up.

"Can we ride with you Link? It will be so much more fun if we do!"

"Yeah Link! Please!" said Talo.

"If your parents don't mind I'll ask Ilia and see what we can do. I'll see you kids later." said Link as he made his way to the ladder that led to his front door. The children ran off to there respective homes to prepare for their journey. Link climbed the ladder and made his way to the kitchen.

"Sorry that took so long. The children were talking." said Link moving a small chest off the couch.

"Don't worry about it. What did they say?" said Ilia.

"They were wondering if they could travel with us tomorrow."

"That's fine. Wait... What did their parents say?"

"I told them to ask. I said I would check with you. Are we ready for tomorrow? What do I need to do for you?" said Link.

" Oh I finished while you were outside."

"So we're ready then?" said Link.

"Yes. I believe we are." replied Ilia


	3. Chapter 3 The Arrival

**Chapter three**

The arrival.

" Armaok. I'm heading for a walk in the court yard." said Zelda slipping on her tom like shoes with the Hylian Insignia, the triforce on the top.

" Yes my Lady. I'll gather the escorts. Tell me something your majesty, do you ever grow tired of this?" asked the Armaok the gaurd. Zelda signed.

"I used to. Then I betrayed my country and let it fall into ruin. Then I realized I needed protection." said Zelda looking at the ground in shame.

"Oh come now my Lady. You can't go on blaming yourself. You were scared. We all were. I the captan of the royal guard was shaking in my armor! You had every right to be afraid." her said trying to comfort her.

"Thank you Armaok. Now let us go. Shouldn't spend the day in a tower moping. There so much to do before they arrive." said Zelda. Zelda Armaok, and her other to escorts left to the courtyard where Zelda was to meet her event coordinator.

"Your majesty. How do you do?" said the coordinator upon her arrival.

"Very well Gwithna. Now down to business. Are the musicians ready?" asked Zelda.

"Yes. Everything is perfect for tomorrow."

"Were all the rooms prepiared for their arrival?"

"Yes my Lady. everything is ready." said Armaok. As the conversation and walk continued Zelda was given piece of mined. Everything would be perfect. After about ten more minutes of their conversation it was halted abruptly.

"Be gone you ragamuffins! The princess will see no one!" shouted the guard.

" Sir, please Zelda is expecting us." said Link feeling rather annoyed. Link had been reasoning with the guard for ten minutes.

"How dare you use the name of her majesty so freely and disrespectfully! You should be punished! Guards!" He shouted at Link.

" Halt! Peace! Remain at your posts!" said Zelda.

"Princess" said the guard with a bow " these vagabonds refuse to leave premasice and dare to your name in such casual disrespectful manner! Gah! It's sickoning." said the guard.

" Lhinmead! do you speak to the chosen one of courage with such disrespect!? How dare YOU! Guards!" said Zelda.

" The chosen one!? I am deeply sorry your majesty! Sir, I meant no harm." said Lhinmead.

" This will not go unnoticed, Lhinmead. Let them them pass!" said Armaok.

"Your Majesty." said Link beginning to fallow the Hylian custom. It was custom for young swordsman in the presents of the royal family to take his sword from it's sheath, then removing the shield and sheath laying if before the Royalty in his presents. The swordsman then picks up the sword by the blade and offers the hilt of the sword toward the royalty while he kneels with his head bowed. Ilia curtsied and bowed her head as well.

"Link. Rise! I am not the one who deserves respect in this situation." said Zelda as she handed the sword to Link.

"Everyone out! Out of the wagon! Come meet Zelda!" said Ilia signaling with her hands. " Hello. I'm sorry! Where are my manners? I'm Ilia. Link is my husband."

"Link! You naver told me you were married!" said Zelda.

"I didn't? Well then Zelda, this is my wife. I'm married." Said Link.

"Yes I see that. who are all the children?" said Zelda.

"Oh. Just villagers. Children! I would like you to meet Zelda." Said Link.

" This is Zelda?" said Talo.

" Must not be easy huh?" said Malo.

"Is it fun?" asked Beth.

" Children! Don't ask so many questions at once. Gather your things first. Zelda I'm sorry but there's room in the castle for everyone isn't there?" said Link.

"Yes of course. Guards! Please show these children around the castle! Armoak, can you get some servants to move these trunks of luggage?" said Zelda in a moment of scurry.

"Don't think about it a moment more!" He said waving as Zelda, Link, Ilia, and Zelda's guards left the court yard toward the throne room.

The guard gave the children a grand tour of the castle.

" Wow! Who made this?" said Beth looking at a statue of a great beast, perhaps a wolf with a strange creature on it's back.

" Ahh… Does the lady interest herself in art? This was made by Zelda herself."

"What is it?" asked Malo.

"What is it? This, children is a statue of your friend isn't it?"

" Link doesn't look like that." said Talo.

"Not anymore. Has anyone told you the tale of what Young master Link has done for Hyrule?" said the guard.

"Well not all of it. What did happen?" said Talo.

" They will talk about it in the ceremony tomorrow. You should wait until then. Link himself will be explaining it." Said the guard.

"Oh! I'm so excited about the ceremony! I don't have anything to ware though." Said Beth.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" Everyone turned to see Link, Ilia and Zelda entering the room.

"Zelda! This statue is amazing! How did you do it?" said Talo.

Link saw the statue from a far.

'Is that?' link thought as he sped forward until he reached the statue.

"How?" he gasped seeing up close that it was himself. "Is this..? Me?"

"You weren't supposed to this until tomorrow. There's another of you. As a human I mean." Said Zelda.

"How is that Link?" asked Colin who had remained silent until now.

"The dark magic cast over the world morphed me into a beast. That's what I looked like when it happened." said Link looking even closer at it. "Is that Midna at the top?" he said.

"Yes. I tried my best to make it look just the way it was." said Zelda.

"Who's Midna?" asked the guard.

Link turned around in quickly. "Who is Midna!? Zelda! Has no one been making an effort to restore the mirror again?" said Link looking shocked and upset.

"You said so yourself Link. She was the true ruler of the twilight realm. Only the true ruler could destroy it." said Zelda.

"At the very least people should know about her!" said Link walking out of the art gallery.

"Link! Come back here! We're not finished!" said Zelda.

"YES WE ARE!" said Link as me left the room.

"Who is she? The girl you spoke of?" said Ilia.

"She was an aid to Link and I when you were in Kakariko. But that… Isn't the whole story." Said Zelda.

"Do tell us!" said Beth. Zelda began to tell the story. When she concluded it had been three hours since they arrived. The ceremony was in two hours.

"We need to find Link." said Zelda.

"Where could he be?" said Ilia. Then it Ilia & Zelda had the same thought.

"Telma's!" they said


	4. Chapter 4 The Ceremony

The Ceremony.

Link stepped into Telma's bar as a flood of memories filled his mind. Stepping to the bar Link remembered the moment that Ilia looked him straight in the face and did not remember him.

"Excuse me." Said Link as he reached the bar and stretched on his toes to see Telma squatting down looking for something in the cabinet.

" Just a second. Who's that up there?" said Telma. Link had no time to answer before Telma stood and saw him. In her moment of surprise, Telma set down the silver container and leaned all the way over the bar and gave Link a rather unexpected embrace.

"Link! When did you get into town?" said Telma.

"We arrived just an hour ago. I thought I should stop by."

"Great. So, you want anything?"

Link thought a moment. His whole life Link had heard Rusl and Bo talk about ale before and Link had always wondered what it tasted like. "Can I try some ale?" said Link.

Telma looked surprised. "I never thought you were the drinking type!"

"Well, I never got the opportunity to try it before but now that I'm not busy, here's my chance." said Link. Link opened his wallet and dug through it to find the right amount of rupees to match the amount on the board.

"Oh no you don't Link. From now on anything you want is free." said Telma as she flipped a glass bottle around her hand. Link reached across and grabbed the bottle.

"Stop it! You're going to break it!" said Link.

"You've never been in a bar before have you?" said Telma snatching the bottle back.

"Not one this busy." said Link observing all the customers.

Telma set a mug with ale foaming at the top in front of Link and gave him an odd smile. Link looked down at the substance as he raised it to his lips. A short sip was taken as he set down the strange tasting beverage.

"It reminds me of barley water. Why do people drink this stuff for pleasure?" said Link.

The man next to Link spoke up. "Well, you see when you drink enough of this stuff it makes you a little impervious to feeling whether it be emotions or physical." said the man in a thick Scottish accent.

"Oh. And your name is?" said Link.

"Gornet. Trivok Gornet." said The man extending out his right hand.

"Link." said Link shaking the hand.

"Ah. You must be the hero everyone talks about."

"What?"

"Link. The ceremony is to honor you isn't it?" said Trivok setting another yellow rupee on the bar and nodding his head.

"Oh. Yes that's me." said Link looking down into his mug. Link wondered what Midna would've thought of this. Midna. How he missed her.

"Come on lad. What's tugging at your heart strings?" said Trivok.

"Nothing." said Link wanting to keep to himself.

"Oh come now. Is it a lady?"

"Yes." Said Link fallowed by a short sigh as he dropped his chin in his hands.

"Lady? What's going on? Did something happen between you and Ilia?" said Telma.

"No. I'd rather not talk of it." said Link.

"Okay then. You wouldn't happen to have a battle story would you?" said Trivok.

"As a matter of fact I do." Said Link.

"Everyone! The young hero here would like to share his story of battle!" said Trivok.

Throughout the next few seconds it was silent except for the sound of chairs being moved around the floor and clanking of glasses.

Link sat in the bar for a while sharing all kinds of battle stories and he was up to the point when he was about to fight Gannon. But he would not be telling anymore stories for just in the middle of it, Zelda and Ilia entered the bar.

"Link." Ilia called as she made her way from the back of the crowd. "Link. Come on. We have get ready for the ceremony. Look, even Zelda came to get you!" said Ilia pointing to the door. Now the crowd was parted and all the men drunk and sober bowed and some stumbled while doing so.

"My lady!" said Link rushing to his feet and following the swordsman tradition yet again.

"Rise master Link. Your presence is welcome." said Zelda feeling rather irritated at the fact that they had to go hunt him down. Zelda and Ilia were about to leave with Link when Ilia was stopped by a touch on her arm.

"Leaving without saying hello, huh?" said Telma behind her. Ilia turned and hugged Telma's neck and laughed.

"Telma! I'm sorry I was here to get my husband." said Ilia glancing at Link.

"Oh! I'm so happy to just think you two are husband and wife." Telma was about to say something else when she noticed the strange look on Zelda's face.

"I apologize Your majesty. I was so caught up in seeing old friends that I forgot my manners." said Telma straightening up her shirt sleeves.

"No offence taken Telma. I'm sorry but I'm afraid we must leave. We might be late if we don't." said Zelda. With that the princess, Ilia and Link left and returned to the castle. Link quickly readied himself in a set of clothes almost just like his green clothes accept these were white. Not cream. Not light yellow. White like snow.

"Link. Is it about time we headed to the carriage?" said Ilia.

"I think we have a few minutes." said Link standing from his seat on the bed.

"Now then." said Link crossing the room to Ilia. "Would you care to dance?" said Link with a bow and offering his hand with a flourish. Link had that mischievous look on his face that he had almost everyday as a child.

"Of course my lord." said Ilia making a playful curtsy. Link and Ilia pranced around the room.

"This doesn't seem right without music." said Ilia.

"Oh really? Then allow me. La la la la la la..." Link began to sing out a simple tune rather loudly. Ilia and Link continued to dance. then they stopped when they heard a knock on the door. Link answered.

"Master Link, the carriage is ready." said the guard.

"Thank you sir. Ilia."

"I'm ready." Link and Ilia made their way down stairs to the carriage. They road quickly into Castle Town square. The carriage came to a halt what felt like moments after they rode away. Links heart pounded and he felt as though his heart would come out of his chest and burst.

"My people, I present to you the chosen one of courage, Lord Link." said Zelda. Link recognized her voice. There was no way he would ever forget what she sounded like. Not after he heard the words of Gannon flow from her mouth. The door to the carriage opened. Link took a deep breath and stepped out. There were hundreds no, thousands of people packed all around to witness this ceremony.

"For me?" Link thought as he walked through the arch of swords and spears made by the Hylian guards. Link was feeling more worried as he got closer to the platform set next to the fountain. Link glanced to his right and saw Ilia walking right beside him the love of his life, and for a moment Link wasn't so nervous anymore. There was loud music. Beautiful strange music. And a choir. Link walked up the short five steps and stood on the platform and stood next to Zelda.

"After all the hardships our country has befallen in the past year we have pulled through. All because of this man here." said Zelda gesturing toward Link. The crowd cheered just for a moment. Then Zelda continued.

"The goddesses had planned for us to have a hero. That hero endured many hardships and through it all survived and saved the entire world so for that we are grateful. To show our gratitude the fountain in the center of the city has a new statue in the fountain to remind us of our hero and to help us remember to be grateful. gentlemen." said Zelda with a nod. At that six Hylian guards pulled the large white sheet off the fountain and revealed the statue of Link that Zelda carved. The crowd was in awe of the statue.

"And now Lord Link will say a few words." said Zelda looking at Link as she stepped back. Link took a deep and began to speak.

"I hope you don't mind but I will not be speaking very long but i would just like to say a few words. Through my journey I went through many dangers and hardships. I would never have survived if it hadn't been for other heros. I wish to thank those who got me through those moments when aid was needed. Rusl, Ashei, Shad, Araru, Telma, shaman, Bo, Zelda, and Midna. Thank you. We did it." said Link. He in that moment felt a twinge of loneliness when he said Midna's name. Link stepped back and nodded at Zelda. The crowd cheered and whistled as Zelda stepped forward. The rest of the ceremony was filled with speeches from Ashei, Shad, Rusl, Bo, and Ilia. The crowd was enthusiastic the entire time.

The rest of the ceremony was all a blur to Link. The whole time he was busy replaying the moment when Midna broke the mirror and left the world of light forever. Link kept trying to think of what he could have done to stop her. His closest friend besides Ilia. He would never see her again. Link looked perfectly happy on the outside but on the inside Link was tearing apart everything he could think of to get back to the twilight realm. Every idea had a fatal flaw that made Link only feel worse about the situation. Thinking for a moment that it was possible and then it not being possible was worse than knowing he would never see her again.


	5. Chapter 5 Hurt & Comfort

**Chapter Five.**

**Hurt and Comfort.**

"Link. Are you okay?" said Ilia. Ilia had just rounded the corner and found Link sitting on the bed with misty eyes and a tear stained face.

"Oh. Ilia. I- I didn't see you there." said Link with a tremble in his voice and as he wiped his face quickly.

"What happened?" said Ilia rushing to his side.

"I'm sorry dearest. No husband that's good for something should let his wife see him like this." said Link.

"It's alright. Link, please talk to me. I'm here." said Ilia.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking of someone. Someone I'll never get a chance to see again." said Link.

"Midna."

Link sighed. " Yes. She was a close friend." said Link.

"I understand Link. Trusting your life to her everyday must have made you two close."

"Yes." said Link looking down at the ground. "In fact we were almost as siblings. I only had that type of relationship when I was young once besides you. You know about this already."

"Yes. I remember. Mark."

"I know you remember." said Link.

"Anyone would remember their own brother." said Ilia.

"Yes. Well, enough talk of death and separation. What shall we do now?" said Link shaking out his emotions of grief and loneliness.

"I don't know. Are you sure you are okay?" said Ilia.

"Yes. Now then, I believe we were going out on the town." said Link.

"What? When was this decided?"

"We need something to do." said Link taking Ilia's hand.

"Okay. How about tour of the castle?"

"No. I don't need to remember old battles, I need new memories. How about good ride around Hyrule field on Epona?" said Link looking through his shrink pocket for the horse call.

"Perfect. Let me get some clothes on decent for riding." said Ilia stepping into the large closet. Ilia closed the door behind her and quickly changed. Ilia stepped out of the closet. Ilia found Link sitting perfectly still looking out the window. Link looked almost as if he were about to fall asleep. It's the look people have when they're staring into space. Then, as though Link had been shaken he snapped out of it.

"Right, right. Well, are we ready to go dearest?" said Link standing up.

"Yes. What were you staring at?" said Ilia looking out the window.

"Just a flock of birds. They were all calm in the trees and then they all just flew away. there's nothing out there. Why did they do that?" said Link as he made his way to the window to get a closer look.

"I don't see anything. Let's get down stairs. I've never seen Hyrule Field in a calm situation." said Ilia pushing her hair behind her ear. Link looked up and smiled at his wife. He was ready for life to settle down and for rest from all the combat and such. Ilia looked into the eyes of Link. She saw all of the bravery and courage that she had seen grow in him since they were children. It was that first spark that started her love for him. The moment Link chose to put himself after her needs.

After Link had gathered his sword and shield, He and Ilia went down the large stair case and were almost out the door to the courtyard when they were stopped by a guard.

"Lord Link. The princess requests your presence immediately." said the guard.

"What for?" said Link.

"She will only disclose that information with you and Lady Ilia."

"Lady Ilia? Well, this is new." said Ilia.

"Lord Link? When did this become official?" said Link walking to the throne room with Ilia by his side. As soon as they entered the doors behind them closed.

"I've been waiting for you hero." said Zelda standing from her throne and walking toward him with an odd expression on her face.

"What? is that some kind of reference?" said Link backing away two or three steps.

"Oh youth, guided by the servant of the godess I request your aid." said Zelda.

"What the-? Why are you quoting princesses of old?" said Link.

"I'm sorry. This situation is so odd I don't know what to say." said Zelda.

"Situation? what's the matter?" said Ilia.

"Link, come. I need you to take a look at someone."

"What?" said link taking another step back.

"just allow me to show you." said Zelda. So, Link felt like he had no other choice.

"Alright." said Link putting on his brave face. Link and Zelda went to the room which was hidden by the throne. it was a small tunnel leading to a small quiet room. Link saw four gaurds sitting on the ground next to a bed. On the bed was a figure that looked almost human. It was undoubtably a man but something seemed off about it's looks. Then it dawned on him. after so long of a time, he thought he would never see another twili.

"How did this get here? Is this what I think it is?" said Link.

"Yes. He's been mumbling in his sleep about Midna."

"Midna!? You think she's alright? He's injured isn't he? What if she's hurt?" said Link.

"I'm sure she's fine. The goddesses watch her closely." said Zelda. Link stepped forward and looked closer. The man jumped up suddenly, as though he were planning to do this and put his hands in a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" said Link ready to pull out his sword if needed.

"I am Atrium. And you are?" said the twili.

"I'm Link." said Link extending his right hand.

"Link? Your name is Link? Like the epic hero Midna speaks of?"

"I am the one of whom she speaks." Without another word, instead of shaking his hand, he leapt forward and embraced Link. Link did not react until Atrium spoke again.

"Midna has said so many good things about you! And now after all the hope of ever meeting you died out, here you are! It's so good to see you brother!" said Atrium. Link laughed rather loudly and hugged atrium. It was like a brother hug.

"Forgive my manners. This is the Princess Zelda." said Link.

"The princess? Oh Goddesses bless you dear sister. Who are the rest?" said Atrium look at guards surrounding the room. "Why are they pointing their spears at me?"

"Peace." said Zelda. With that the guards lowered their spears.

"They didn't know what to expect I suppose."

"Ah. My apologies." said Atrium raising his hands to his head then falling to his knees. "Go ahead and search me." said Atrium.

"That won't be necessary. Any friend of Midna's is a friend of mine. Besides we searched you anyway when we found you." said Zelda.

"Wait, how exactly do you know Midna?" said Link.

"She's my wife but before that I was just a palace worker." said Atrium.

"Midna? Married?" said Link.


	6. Chapter 6 The Start of a Tale

Link and Zelda sat in a parlor type place waiting to hear of what had brought Atrium to the realm of light. Link once again had a twinge of loneliness for Midna as he gazed upon the dark figure in who was holding a cup of tea and sipping it for the first time with no expectation. He sipped.

"Interesting." was all he said once he had tried it.

"I knew there was no way any self-respecting man could say anything else the first time you try that stuff." said Link. Ilia gave Link a quick playful slap on the arm. Just then they heard a crash outside the door and Zelda in a fright of surprize fell off of the stool she was sitting on causing Link to fall and hit his head. Everyone heard Link's head hit the hard tile ground. it was a loud pow. Link was out cold.

"By the goddesses!" said Zelda. Ilia rose and rushed to Links side. Ilia turned him over and placed his head in her lap.

"Oh wake up! Please!" said Ilia shaking his shoulder.

"Calm down I'll wake him." said Atrium. With quick movement of his arm Atrium picked up Link and stood him upright. Sure enough, that did it. Link was awake.

"I'm fine. Look I'm awake." said Link with slurred and slowed speech. Link tried to gain his balance and pushed Atriums arms away from him. This resulted in Link falling again to the ground but this time, he broke his fall with his hands.

"It appears you have suffered a concussion master Link." said Atrium. Link pushed himself up off the ground and plopped on the couch and breathed steadily.

"I'm alright then?" said Link.

"Yes. you wont be sleeping tonight. You could go into a sleep unshakable." said Atrium.

"Okay. I'll sit up and guard the room." said Link.

"I'm sorry Link. This is my fault." said Zelda. Zelda reached out and touched the now purplish green patch on the upper left side of his forehead.

"Ow. Oh don't blame yourself as you always do. I'm fine really. One night without sleep is rather a holiday for me." said Link.

"What are we to do?" said Ilia.

"Talk to him all night and don't let him lie down however you may sit. But no reclining. By the time tomorrow is over you'll be alright." said Atrium.

Link stood and walked almost normally to the door and opened it. Three children Beth, Talo, and Colin stumbled into the room and crashed to the ground in a pile.

"Well well! If it isn't my three rascals! What were you doing? eavesdropping eh?" said Link helping Talo to his feet.

"We didn't drop no eves!" said Colin.

"Oh really?" said Link leaning down to help Beth return to his feet.

"No. But we did hear a great deal about a sleepless night. Link! What's that on your head!" said Beth reaching for his forehead. Link grabbed Beth's hand before it touched his head.

"I'm fine. I hit my head that's all." said Link.

"Beth! You weren't supposed to tell!" said Talo.

"Just what were you doing you three? Was that crash a few minutes ago you three causing a mischief in my castle?" said Zelda.

"We were looking up at a suit of armour and Talo reached out to touch it and it fell. Then we heard something in here so we started listening to make sure you were alright." said Colin.

"Really? See Zelda? It was a mere accident. Just a childish moment. That's all." said Link.

"You won't punish them will you?" said Ilia.

"On one hand they are mere children but on the other hand aren't they a little old to be going about in such a way?" said Atrium.

"True. You three are far to old to be tramping about a castle breaking royal possessions. In fact it's considered a crime." said Zelda. Beth began to cry and the boys looked fearful.

"Oh Princess Zelda! What will you do? If you do anything may I take Colin and Talo's punishment? It was my idea to explore.i made them go practically." said Beth with a short sniff afterward.

"Beth." said Zelda in a much more gentle tone then before.

"Yes?" said Beth looking scared.

"No Beth. We chose to go with you. We'll take our own punishment." said Talo.

"Yeah. And yours too if her majesty will allow it." said Colin.

"Children I mean not to punish you." said Zelda. The children all looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" said Beth.

"I mean I am letting escape my eye this time but next time... You will be a trouble of some kind." said Zelda. The children began to look as though they were rid of worry.

"Thank you your majesty. I promise it won't happen again!" said Colin.

"Rest assured you can still tramp about. Just don't touch anything you can't pay for." said Zelda in an almost playful tone.

"Well. I'm just about ready to go stand guard." said Link.

"You will not be doing that. I won't allow that in my castle." said Zelda.

"What shall I do to keep myself awake then?" said Link.

"I volunteer. I can amuse you with some history of my country." said Atrium.

"That sounds interesting. I'd very mush like to hear that." said Link.

"Me to. Can I hear too?" said Ilia.

"Of course. All are welcome to hear the tale of the dark time that has passed." said Atrium.

"Let's all meet back here after we eat dinner." said Zelda. After that the children, Ilia, Link and Atrium left Zelda to her Royal whatevers and retired to a lesurly conversation. As they walked through the halls Ilia whispered to Link:

"You know, if Mark had been there he would've hurt himself to make it seem less serious."

"Yes Ilia. I thought of that already. Your brother was a good friend." said Link. Speaking of this touched a rather sore spot but No one would have guessed aaccept Ilia. That night Link, Ilia, and Zelda met with Atrium. Atrium sat and drew in a deep breath.

"My tale began last year." Atrium began.


	7. Chapter 7 The seige

**Hola! This chapter is starting off with a brand new character so don't worry. I didn't post the wrong chapter by accident. Enjoy!**

Naytri lifted a necklace from its box and pulled it around her long pale neck and fastened it quickly. Midna's neck of course. The black gold with red rubies was rather charming on Midna's pale neck.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea My lady. Please, send guards to block the entrance." said Naytri. Naytri was rather small but her deep blue skin was one beauty men always thought rather attractive.

"Naytri, I know you want to protect me. I don't want harm to come to me either. However, Zant said it was purely a negotiation. If I do that an inter province incident could occur. It would be on my account."

"I understand my lady." said Naytri as her bright white hair moved over her left eye. Midna rose to pull her hair back in the strange pony tail with a red and grey dragon-fly shaped clip on the top. The two walked down the large tall hallway with red crown molding.

'This castle... My whole life I lived here with those who serve me. Why am I terrified to face a man in my own territory?' thought Midna to herself. Midna felt a hand reaching right above her head. In a second Midna turned with a sphere of energy on her hand ready to strike whoever it was that was going to harm her. Naytri moved just in time for the sphere to fly from Midna's hand and hit a vase in the corner.

"Sorry. The clip is crooked." said Naytri reaching up and fixing the askew dragon fly shaped clip in her hair.

"It's alright Naytri. I shouldn't have reacted that way." said Midna.

"You're really worried about this meeting aren't you?" said Naytri. Midna had no chance to answer. Her body guard Atrium, ran quickly to her.

"Are you alright? I heard a crash. What happened?" said Atrium.

"We're alright. It was nothing." said Naytri.

"Alright let's get out there. The horn should blow at any moment." said Midna.

The three ran toward the door and stepped out to the courtyard. The sweet smell of the grey flowers was a small comfart to Midna as her nerves gnawed at her. Naytri saw the caravan of servants. But to her surprize, there was no musicians. Why would that be?

"Where is the music?" said Midna noticing the same as Naytri.

"That's odd. He usually likes to flaunt the talent in Arethmere'." said Atrium squinting to see the crowd on the horizon. Atrium's eyes grew wide and put his arm out in front of midna. The crowd was almost there. The gate began to open.

"By the goddesses! That is an army!" said Atrium realizing they were about to attack and they were letting in the intuders.

"STOP! DON'T OPEN THE GATE!" said Naytri waving her arms over her head and shaking her head. It was to late. They all heard the creaking of the gate as it opened and let in Zant and all his men.

"My young queen. Lovely day for this... Meeting is it not? You look positively raidient." said Zant in his slimy, raspy, undeniably terrifying voice.

"Thank Sir. Now if we could step inside and see to business." said Midna.

"My lady if I might make a request, it is such a lovely day. I feel it would be a shame to waste our time inside. Let us discuss things out here." said Zant.

"Midna." said Naytri in a whisper barely audible. " He is trying to trick you."

"I know. But as long as I take Atrium with me I should last through it." said Midna. Just then a young servant, Fedarose, entered the courtyard with a small paper in hand.

"My lady! Word from the land of griothdon'!" said Fedarose. He looked as though he was worried and as though he had been runing for quite sometime. Midna took the note from his hand and scanned it quickly.

Zant is coming.

Planning to overthrow you.

Run!

-Balonemare. king of Himarith.

Just as Midna finished reading the note she heard the quick sound of an arrow being shot. She looked up just in time to see it hit Fedarose right in the chest. He fell immediately.

"Fedarose!" cried Naytri. She kneeled at his side and tried to help him. It was too late. He was gone.

"Don't move servant or my mens arrows will peirce your lovely skin." said Zant as a sly grin grew on his face.

"Zant. This is a direct contrdition of the agreement we had." said Midna putting her hands in the air.

"Ah yes. But then, you never did trust me did you?" said Zant. Zant waived his hand and ten strong men ran toward Midna and attempted to grab her. They were to quick. her arms were held back and they began to push her toward Zant. Atrium charged forward and struck four of them dead. One of them turned and began to fight him. Atrium shoved him as he drew his sword. he swung it but the large man rolled and grabbed naytri. He gave her one hard punch in the back of the head. She passed out. As Atrium ran toward the feind that had harmed his sister a hand grabbed his wrist that had the hand holding his sword on the end of it. a sharp pain flew through the back of Atriums head. His surroundings went dark as he fell to the ground. He was knocked out.

"No!" cried Midna as she tried to break free from the hold the three men had on her they shoved her to the ground. Her body slammed on the stone. She quickly pushed herself off the ground in spite of the pain shooting though her body. Zant raised his left hand and srtuck Midna across the face as she fell pain cried through her whole body. She felt herself changing. She felt as though she were shrinking and stretching at the same time. Zant grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to the pool of water.

"Look at yourself! Do you still call yourself queen?!" said Zant in a loud mocking voice. Those who arrived with Zant laughed at her in there beast- like voices. Midna looked down in horror. Her face was now that of a vampire. Her hands now resembled paws with claw like things instead of nails.

"What have you done?!"

"Never mind questions." said Zant. Zant called his men over. Six of them. Midna's strenth had weakend. They lifted her with ease and carried her away. She watched the castle she oncew called homwe grow smaller and smaller as they took her away. They threw her to the groung and struck her as they had the others on the head. Darkness crept into her vision as she lost conciousness.

**Okay. There you are! Holy crap! That took forever! Well, I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be ready much quicker next time. I promise. See you in a few! **


	8. Chapter 8

Naytri stepped into the throne room to get her briefing from Zant. Blood was on various places on the ground from the seige. Even though they had over thrown Midna in the first five minutes they continued with the massacre. Naytri looked down at the ground as Zant began to speak.

"I demand full attention on the sound of my voice. I trust that makes sense. I will not have anyone disobey an order nor will I have secrets in my kingdom. I'm sending my troops out now to find those charged with high treason for sentencing in two hours. Most likely people of the city will be coming to view their new leader, so clean things up. Dress code: Ladies please wear your hair up in except one lock which required to be in a braid. Gentlemen please wear your armour at all times. Ladies I trust you will wear what I have given." Naytri spoke up.

"And what is it we have been given? What have we received from Zant?" she said loud enough for all to hear.

Zants anger intreased. He shouted and sprang up from the throne.

"You unintelligent little wretch! Guards!" Naytri's blood began to chill.

"Put her in the prisons! Three days!" the guards grabbed her and began to drag her away. She didn't fight back. She didn't even cry. The prisons weren't actually that bad under Midna. But now that Zant was in charge who knew what they'd be like?

As Naytri left the throne room Zant signaled the rest of the servants to leave.

"Atrium." Zant hissed.'I have been told your great ancestors helped construct the mirror of twilight." he said as his smile grew.

"Yes. What do wish sir?"

"I want you to help me build a pool to transport me to the cold world and back. Incase I need to go on business."

"Your Majesty. I feel I can'-"

"DO NOT DISOBEY ME! DO YOU WISH TO SUFFER THE SAME CONSEQUENCE AS YOUR SISTER?!" Zant Shouted.

"No Sir I will comply." He nothing left to say. He was determined to visit Naytri in the prison. His poor sister.

"Good. Now, meet with the rest of the workers in the seller and get started!" said Zant, who at this point was rather pleased with himself.

Naytri stepped with shakey legs into her cell. In the corner she sat and set to work making her plans. Once she was out she would immediately find her brother and plot Zants death. He couldn't continue to rule. As for where Midna was no one knew.

Zant played thoughtfully with the three shards of mirror deciding what to do with them. Then he had an idea. It was perfect! He summoned Atrium once again and decided Atrium would lead his battalion for his purpose of evil.

"Atium! How nice to see you! My lord, I have a task you must carry out."

"What is it Your Highness?"

"I am going to spread these three mirrors where no one shall retrieve them. Why, Atrium, you look like you are keeping something from me."

"Sir... You have not heard of the one whom crossed the darkening border and has found the one you've banished."

"What? A human has made it's way into my dominion? Bring to me. I shall kill him. Simple as that."

"Sir. You don't understand he has already helped-her recover the first piece of fused shadow." Zant lost his wits.

"Do you mean to tell me a human has conquered the beasts I have set out into their side?!" He said angrily.

"Yes. If you wish to hide these you must hide them somewhere safer than a cavern in the woods."

" I will. believe me. I am sending for Naytri. She's a smart one and I want her help on strategy. I'm willing to look over her little mishap from before."

"Yes, Your Majesty." He said. Then he left to his quarters. Pondering what he would do. Then he realized something. He would have to be careful, but if he was cautious enough he might pull it off. He would need the butler, Naytri, the maid and the cook. It would work. They all hated him. How fortunate.

The next morning, he met downstairs in the throne room devising their plan on where they would put the shards. Naytri Had two ideas. A city in the clouds unseen by human eyes for ages, and a house whose depths were dwelled by animals. It was perfect. Their plans were complete. All in one hour. After Zant went to his breakfast, the others devised the plan not even Zant could cook up.

Naytri looked terrible. Tired, hungry, dirty, and wost of all, bloody. Her cellmate was bleeding due to torture. She did everything she could and saved the poor woman's life. Naytri was a hero among the slaves. But soon, she would be a hero among all the people in the Twilight realm.

"Come, sister. We're going to get you some rest and food." Atrium lifted his sister and carried her to her sleeping quarters. He had food brought up and nursed her until she fell asleep. Inside Atrium was in agonizing pain. He was a traitor, a liar, and he knew it. He was doing all of this. But if everything worked the way it was planned, it wouldn't matter. Everyone would be alright, and he would've served his country in the way he intended. He slept on the sofa in that room that night in a restless sleep. He dreampt of Midna. Where was she? Where was his Queen? His dreams showed him images of Midna back in the realm, ruleing the country the it was supposed to be. He realized something in his sleep. He loved her. He was there when she was born. Three years old, and had been intrusted to look after her.


End file.
